


Crown of Corvids

by five6793



Series: Character Studies [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Corvids, Death, Gen, Mentions of Blood, i just have bad luck and also cant write fluff, i swear theres some none angst options in my wheel, the fic might be bad but the bird imagery slaps, we got some birds up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five6793/pseuds/five6793
Summary: Character study part 2: electric boogalooThis one is Mercutio + metallic scent with a side of bird imagery
Series: Character Studies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166711





	Crown of Corvids

**Author's Note:**

> oops i dont know how to write long things and every thing i have is either about 6 words long or a WIP im not planning on ever posting

Mercutio woke to the sound of vultures keening. He groaned and sat up. 

“I’m not dead yet,” he mumbled, waving birds away. 

He squinted. The sun was bright, and the air was filled with the metallic scent of blood. His blood. He’d forgotten about that. Brushing the dirt of his hands, he stood and accessed the damage. 

It didn’t look like Tybalt had hurt him that badly; his clothes were bloody, but there was minimal damage to his skin. 

He looked around and paused. Where was Romeo? Where was Benvolio? Tybalt, even? Where was _anybody?_

He remembered. 

He fell back to his knees. The vultures and crows crowded around him again, perching on his shoulders and circling his head like a crown of corvids. A fitting crown, for a dead prince. 

The ground was dry and cracked. Mercutio felt like he was drowning in dust. It didn’t matter. He didn’t know if he could die here, in this desert where he was dead. The smell of blood was mephitic and all-consuming. He was alone. The vultures continued to circle, and crows pecked at his feet. He was alone. He didn’t want to be alone. 

He wouldn’t be, for long.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i didnt overdo the italics this time lol  
> sorry it isnt great but thanks for wasting the time out of your day to humor me <3


End file.
